Un jour spécial
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Stiles. Il est bien décidé à rendre ce jour mémorable, mais malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité...


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ceci n'est donc pas un Stydia romantique où les personnages finissent ensembles, bien que j'ai mentionné Stydia. S'il manque des apostrophes ou accent je m'en excuse, c'est parce que j'écris principalement sur ma DS.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent a Jeff Davis, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

**Rating: K+**

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis.**

**-Auriane**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour pour Stiles. C'était un jour qui n'arriverait qu'une fois dans sa vie. (Comme tous les autres,c'est vrai,mais la c'était spécial.) Quand Stiles se leva,il avait 17 ans. Stiles était très excité, même si il essayait de le cacher. Il adorait ce jour car c'était un jour ou il était proche de ses amis, ils passaient du temps tous ensembles,ils faisaient en sorte de rendre Stiles heureux. Mais c'était aussi une sorte de test. Ça peut paraître ridicule et malsain mais au fond c'était vrai. Ça lui permettait de voir les gens qui le connaissaient vraiment, assez pour se rappeler de son anniversaire. Evidemment,il n'avait pas de doute que Scott allait s'en rappeler, mais il n'en était pas de même pour Allison, Isaac, Derek, et surtout Lydia. Il savait que si tous oubliaient son anniversaire mais que la jeune fille y pensait,il resterait le plus heureux des hommes. Il avait besoin d'une preuve qu'il comptait a ses yeux. Qu'il n était pas n'importe qui. Alors il arriva au lycée tout sourire, pressé que ses amis lui souhaitent son anniversaire. Le premier qu'il vit fut Isaac. Il s'approcha de lui et le salua de manière amicale, mais le loup garou resta de marbre,et Stiles n'eut droit qu'à un léger "salut" froid.

"Oula,se dit Stiles. Ça commence bien dis donc. Ca ne m'étonne pas tellement qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, mais de la a être si froid! Ça explique peut être l'écharpe qu il porte même lorsqu il fait 30 degrés..."

Stiles secoua la tête et ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il aperçut Scott et Allison au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers eux, tout excité:

"Hey,salut les potos! Ça va?

-Ouais. J'ai cours,faut que j'y aille, répondit l'alpha.

-Moi aussi, enchaîna Allison."

Et tous les deux s éloignèrent. Stiles était figé sur place. Son meilleur ami avait oublie son anniversaire. Comment était ce possible? Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient 6 ans, il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié! Stiles tenta de se résonner en se disant que Scott ne devait pas être dans son assiette mais qui'il finirait par s'en souvenir. Mais il n'arrivait lui même pas a se convaincre. A la fin de la journée, personne, a part quelques camarades de classes, ne lui avait souhaite son anniversaire. Qui aurait cru que le coach était son seul ami? En plus, il n'avait pas croise Lydia de la journée. Chose plutôt incroyable sachant qu'il avait passe son midi a la chercher. C'était décidément le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Stiles était triste,mais surtout très déçu. Comment quelqu'un qui prétend être son meilleur ami pouvait avoir oublie un jour aussi important pour lui? Et comment Stiles avait il pu croire que Lydia viendrait lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et qu'elle en avait quelque chose a faire de lui? Enfin,ces temps ci ils étaient devenus très proches et amis, et les journées ou ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole étaient rares.. alors ce n était pas tellement le fait qu elle ait oublie son anniversaire qui l'étonnait,mais surtout qu ils ne se soient pas croisés et parlés de la journée. Non, cette journée ne pouvait pas empirer. Enfin c'était ce qu il croyait.

Stiles rentra chez lui démoralisé. Ses amis l'avaient ignore pendant toute la journée. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous ligues contre lui pour lui faire vivre un cauchemar. Et bien mission accomplie. Dans ces moments la, Stiles se disait qu'il aurait bien eu besoin du réconfort de sa mère. Mais il savait qu'il ne l aurait pas. La seule lueur de joie que Stiles éprouvait était qu'il allait voir son père et que celui-ci allait lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Quand il entra dans le salon, son père était assis a une table entrain de feuilleter un dossier. A son arrivée, il releva sa tète vers son fils. Il lui fit un signe un signe de tete pour le saluer puis retourna a son dossier. Stiles n'en revenait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

"Papa!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de stiles. Il quitta la pièce et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi abandonné que ce jour la. Tout le monde lui avait tourne le dos. Mais qu'avait il donc fait pour mériter tout ça? Pour être délaissé par toutes les personnes chères a ses yeux? Il s'allongea sur son lit, tenta de se décontracter et de penser a autre chose afin de stopper les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. C'était Scott. "Rdv chez Derek. Urgent." Apparemment, plus urgent que de lui souhaiter son anniversaire puisqu'il ne l avait pas fait... Stiles était toujours amer en ce qui concernait le comportement de ses "amis". Mais il décida de rendre chez Derek malgré tout. Pour couronner le tout, il pleuvait. "C'est ce qu'on appelle couramment chez moi une journée de merde." pensa Stiles. Il gara sa jeep et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte et la...

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

La salle était décorée, tous ses amis étaient la, ses camarades de lacrosse et de classe, son père, ils étaient réunis et riaient devant sa réaction. Stiles était bouche bée. Enfin, il avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Il comprenait mieux le comportement distant de tous proches maintenant. Il était soulage. Il sourit et se dirigea en premier vers le groupe compose de Scott, Allison, Isaac et... Derek. Il était surpris qu'il soit la. Bon, ok, c'était chez lui, mais bon. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous très chaleureusement un joyeux anniversaire, Derek y compris. Stiles avait le cœur réchauffé. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Apres avoir discuté quelques minutes, il s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre son père qui était accompagné de... Lydia?

"Mon fiston, viens la, dis le sheriff en serrant son fils contre lui. Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon. Tu sais, tu m'as fait tellement de peine tout a l heure j'ai cru que j allais céder.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Stiles! dit la jolie rousse.

Stiles ne pouvait pas rêvait d'un meilleur anniversaire. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Merci!

-Hey, tu sais qui a eu l'idée de cette fête et qui a tout organise? demanda son père.

-Euh, non, je n y avais pas pense, mais j aimerais le remercier, qui est-ce?

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser alors, annonça mr. Stilinski, qui s'éloigna.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par la?

-C'était sa façon de t'expliquer que c'est moi qui ait tout organise, lui expliqua Lydia

-Qu...Quoi? Tu as fait tout ça pour moi?! rougit Stiles

-Oui, parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Stiles se sentait pousser des ailes, même s'il aurait aime être plus que son "ami".

-Tout le monde m'a évite et a été froid aujourd'hui, alors comment se fait il que je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois?

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue en cour. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas te souhaiter ton anniversaire mais ca m'aurait fait tellement de peine de te voir triste car ni moi ni personne ne t avait souhaite son anniversaire, que j ai préféré ne pas venir. Je n'aurais pas réussi a te regarder souffrir et je ne voulais vendre la mèche alors c'était mieux."

Stiles venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire imaginable. Les mots de Lydia l'avaient énormément touches. Il se jeta dans ses bras comme un enfant, et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés au milieu de la salle pendant longtemps.


End file.
